


Polos opuestos

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas tan distintas se puedan acabar atrayendo? / Drabbles de 155w sobre cómo Draco y Hermione acaban enamorándose.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Prejuicios

La recuerda. La ha visto en el expreso, buscando el sapo de A-Saber-Quién, preguntando de compartimento en compartimento.

Le llamó la atención su espantoso aspecto, con esos dientes largos y su pelo enmarañado. Le recordaba a la cobaya que tenía cuando era más pequeño.

La profesora McGonagall la llama para que la seleccionen. Hasta su nombre es un e. Reza para que no acabe con las serpientes, porque no encajaría en absoluto.

Ella se la ve tan segura de sí misma que quiere vomitar. ¿Pero cómo puede sentirse así vistiendo de ese modo?

Se echa a reír. Le resulta patética.

Gryffindor. Cómo no. Solo alguien como ella acabaría ahí.

Siente el impulso de decirle lo ridícula que es, pero se lo piensa mejor, ya que debe dar buena imagen el primer día. Ya se lo hará saber más adelante.

Arruga la nariz pensando en quién podría ser amiga de esa petulante. Suerte con eso, Granger.


	2. Sospechas

Mira a su alrededor, sobre todo a la mesa de las serpientes. Se pregunta quién será el heredero de Slytherin, pero está bien claro quién es. Se le ha ocurrido una idea estupenda para averiguarlo, pero no será nada fácil llevarlo a cabo.

Qué bien se lo pasa con sus amigos. Bufa al verlo tan contento con sus aires de grandeza.

Tal vez le extraiga el cabello a Pansy para la poción, pero esa arpía no se separa de él ni para respirar, así que mejor pensar en otra persona.

Él alza la vista y la mira de reojo. Ella aparta la suya y se pone colorada. Seguro que se ha dado cuenta y estará preguntándose por qué lo ha estado mirando con tanto interés.

Se levanta de la mesa y sale corriendo. Se tropieza con una Slytherin. Es Millicent. Se agacha para ayudarla a recoger sus cosas y aprovecha.

Ya tiene en quién convertirse.


	3. Furia

Sube hasta su dormitorio con ira. Ni siquiera se percata de que Pansy le ha hablado mientras sube por las escaleras. Directamente la ignora. Porque no está para hablar con nadie.

Maldita Granger.

Se mira en el espejo y ve la huella de la mano de ella marcada en su mejilla. Coge un pañuelo y envuelve con él un poco de hielo que conjura con un hechizo. Se lo coloca en la zona adolorida.

Duele.

Siente rabia de pensar que una maldita sangre sucia haya osado tocarle un pelo. Más si encima le abofetea como lo ha hecho ella.

Debería estar besando el suelo donde pisa y en vez de eso lo humilla delante de sus amigos.

Empieza a dar vueltas por la habitación, balbuceando improperios que mejor no escuche más nadie que él mismo.

¿Pero cómo se atreve? A él, a un sangre pura como él.

Debe vengarse como sea. Sin importar las consecuencias.


	4. Frustración

Estúpido Ron. ¿Se ha creído que es el único que le puede pedir ir al baile?

Se siente frustrada. No puede evitarlo. Que sea su amigo no es excusa para que la trate así. Si se lo hubiese pedido antes y mucho mejor como lo había hecho, tal vez le hubiese aceptado. Pero no lo hizo.

Krum al menos fue amable con ella y es un gran acompañante.

Lo que no entiende es por qué está llorando por ese idiota. Se limpia como puede las lágrimas, porque detesta la idea de estropearse el maquillaje.

Alza la mirada y ve a Malfoy observándola. Está serio y quieto. Y solo.

No aparta la vista de ella y la está poniendo nerviosa. Parece que va a acercarse para darle algo, pero Krum aparece de repente y cuando quiere darse cuenta ha desaparecido.

Mejor. Seguramente irá a reírse con sus amigos de lo que ha visto, como hace siempre.


	5. Indiscreción

Tiene la misión de averiguar qué se traen Potter y los demás.

Seguro que Granger comete un error, pero no será fácil. Le pide a sus amigos que busquen por un pasillo mientras él va por donde ha ido Hermione.

Ha entrado en la Biblioteca, entra tras ella. Simula buscar un libro mientras la observa entre las estanterías y los cientos de libros.

Ella se sienta cuando da con el que quiere y lo abre. Se la ve muy concentrada. Toma apuntes de todo lo que necesita.

¿Será para ese asunto con Potter? Arruga la frente, queriendo saberlo.

Son pociones. Tienen un trabajo pendiente, pero no sabe si tendrá que ver o no.

Se acerca tanto que tira el libro que tiene entre manos, haciendo un ruido tan sordo que retumba en toda la biblioteca. Lo recoge, como si nada, lo deja en su sitio y sale de allí.

Será mejor intentarlo de otra manera.


	6. Tatuaje

Draco se comporta de forma extraña. Lo ve más pálido de lo normal. Le ha parecido verlo salir de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no está del todo segura.

No debería preocuparle, porque no debe ser nada bueno.

Pero lo es. Es preocupante porque le ha pillado en el baño de los chicos con cara de estar asustado; es evidente que hay algo que le perturba.

Quisiera decirle algo, pero no sabe qué.

Parece a punto de echarse a llorar. Se da cuenta de que no es tan fuerte cuando no tiene a sus serpientes mordiéndole los pies.

Ahora es frágil. Y humano. Algo que hasta ahora no le había visto. Siente lástima por él.

Se gira y la pilla observándole. Ve también el tatuaje en su antebrazo y da un respingo.

Sale corriendo por no enfrentarse a él.

¿O debería regresar para ayudarlo?

Niega con la cabeza. Mejor que se las apañe solo.


	7. Dolor

**Dolor**

* * *

La escucha gritar.

Siente el impulso de decirle algo a su tía para que la deje en paz. Pero no puede, porque es un cobarde y no puede enfrentarse a su tía. Le rompe el alma cada alarido de dolor desgarrándole la piel con aquella daga.

Ella le suplica con la mirada anegada en lágrimas que la ayude. Como sea. Pero que lo haga.

Traga saliva y niega con la cabeza. No puede hacer nada. Si lo hace, ambos sufrirán las consecuencias y sería peor.

Piensa en Dobby. Ahora mismo le vendría bien tenerlo en casa. Pero ese maldito de Potter lo liberó hace años.

Bravo, Cararrajada. Ahora tendréis que sufrir por tu estupidez, se dice.

De pronto, se le ocurre una idea. Sale con la excusa de dar un paseo y se dirige a la lechucería de la mansión.

Tal vez no sea tan mala idea avisar al pequeño elfo doméstico, después de todo.


	8. Arrepentimiento

Es el primer día de clase tras la guerra. Le alivió saber que McGonagall dejara que todo el que quisiera, podía repetir curso. Aunque ella ni siquiera lo empezó el curso anterior.

Se pasó todo el trayecto hacia Hogwarts devorando uno de sus eternos libros que ni se fijó en quiénes habían regresado. Tampoco asistió a la Ceremonia de Selección.

Cuando entra en la primera clase, la de Transformaciones, lo ve entrar y sentarse. Está solo. Tan solo Blaise, Daphne y Pansy han regresado, pero se sientan juntos. Él está en la última fila, con la mirada perdida, sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie, solo con sus pensamientos.

Hermione se pregunta en qué estará pensando.

Draco alza la mirada y la observa. Pareciera como si llevara años sin verla, porque se le ve como sorprendido.

¿Acaso le extraña verla allí?

Puede que sorprendido no sea la palabra exacta: su expresión era más de arrepentimiento.


	9. Seguridad

Hace un año se libró de entrar en Azkaban gracias a Potter. Pero eso no le iba a impedir que le torturasen en el trabajo.

Si es que le contratan.

Hace dos meses que se graduó en Hogwarts con honores. Pero a los del Ministerio de Magia les va a importar un comino. Solo se fijarán en la marca que lleva en su antebrazo y juzgarán.

Lleva el pergamino con su currículum en la mano. Lo está arrugando sin querer.

Granger sale del despacho del Jefe de aquel departamento del ministerio. Le había parecido verla cuando llegó, pero no estaba seguro.

Ahora sí que no tiene nada que hacer.

Ella se para delante de él y se le queda mirando. Le desea suerte y sigue su camino hacia la salida.

Draco la persigue con la mirada. Se la ve distinta, como mucho más segura de sí misma.

Ojalá él pudiera tener tanta seguridad como ella.


	10. Oportunidad

Lleva tiempo sugiriéndole a su jefe un compañero que la ayude con su trabajo. Se lo lleva diciendo, incluso, aparentemente de broma.

Esta semana le ha dicho que sí, pero estará ocupado, así que le pide que se encargue de escoger al más adecuado.

Busca entre los candidatos alguno interesante. Descarta unos cinco, porque no los ve capacitados del todo.

Y ve el suyo. Lee atentamente su currículum y se da cuenta de las perfectas calificaciones que tiene. Siempre supo que las tenía, pero no se imaginaba que fuesen tan buenas. Más que eso, brillantes.

Observa con detenimiento y compara con los demás. Es el que más se merece ese puesto, pero tiene sentimientos encontrados.

Por otro lado, debería pasar página, porque sabe que él ya no es el cretino que conoció nueve años atrás.

Tal vez se merezca que alguien le dé una oportunidad como esta.

Tal vez sea ella quien se la dé.


	11. Consuelo

Está a punto de marcharse a casa cuando escucha el sollozo de alguien que está en el despacho del jefe. Abre la puerta cuidadosamente, por si acaso. Entra despacio y la ve en un rincón, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Le recuerda a aquella noche en el Baile de Navidad. Se acerca a ella, en silencio, y le ofrece su pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales. Ella da un respingo e hipa; acepta el pañuelo, con el que se seca las mejillas húmedas.

Siente el impulso de preguntarle qué le pasa, pero cambia de opinión porque, a fin de cuentas, no es asunto suyo.

Ella le da las gracias y le devuelve el pañuelo, pero él lo rechaza. Le hace un gesto para que se lo quede todo lo que necesite.

Se da media vuelta y la deja con su pena a solas. Entiende que, a veces, las personas necesitan estar en soledad con sus asuntos.


	12. Ruptura

Acaba de hacer lo correcto. No podía seguir con Ron si ya no le amaba. No ha sido la mejor manera, pero debía hacerlo.

Siente rabia por haber perdido el tiempo con alguien con quien no llegaría a ninguna parte. Pero también alivio.

Sin embargo, también siente tristeza. Sabe que las cosas no serán como antes.

Reza para que pronto sane su corazón y puedan tener una relación amistosa.

Suspira.

Se echa a llorar porque, aunque ya no estén juntos, sí habrá cosas que echará de menos. Y eso no va a volver.

Busca en su bolso un pañuelo con el que enjugarse las lágrimas y saca el pañuelo de Malfoy. Se queda mirando unos segundos y recorre con el índice el bordado con sus iniciales.

Después lo huele; lleva su perfume.

Le resulta tan reconfortante.

El corazón le late con demasiada fuerza.

¿Pero qué diantres le pasa? ¿Por qué se siente así por él?


	13. Desesperación

Lleva todo el día evitándola.

El motivo es que se ha enterado que ella ya no está con ese patán de Weasley y no quiere quedarse a solas con ella. Si lo hace, puede que no se pueda controlar y cometer una locura.

Pero es su compañera y no quiere que ella lo mande a la mierda; o peor: haga que le despidan.

Se esconde en el baño de los hombres y se echa agua en la cara cada vez que entra. Sabe que no podrá hacerlo eternamente, pero le sirve mientras se le ocurre algo para evitarla por completo.

Tal vez lo que necesite es salir con alguien. Puede que invite a Astoria, la hermana de Daphne. Siempre ha sentido algo por él y es una muy buena candidata. Además, es guapa e inteligente. Y de sangre pura.

No como Granger.

Porque ella es… es…

¡Agh!

¿A quién pretende engañar?

Ella es jodidamente perfecta.


	14. Acercamiento

Su jefe los ha puesto a hacer el mismo trabajo. Se dirige a Draco poco, solo para indicarle qué es lo que tiene que hacer. Él no dice mucho, ni siquiera rechista, tan solo asiente y obedece. A fin de cuentas, ella es la más preparada y sabe lo que hace. Confía en ella.

Hermione le da un pergamino para que lo deje en el despacho del jefe, pero es tan torpe que lo tira al suelo. Se ruboriza por su torpeza y él le sonríe restándole importancia.

Hermione le devuelve la sonrisa y continúa con su parte del trabajo. Le mira de reojo, mientras se encamina al despacho.

Por un momento, siente la necesidad de que él se dé media vuelta para mirarla, porque sería una señal de ser correspondida, pero no lo hace.

Se siente decepcionada.

Se marcha a terminar su labor, sin darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, él se gira para mirarla.


	15. Sensaciones

No puede dormir. Lleva toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama por lo ocurrido durante el día.

No se puede creer que le devolviera la sonrisa. No se había percatado hasta ahora de que se la había arreglado. Sonaba superficial, pero le gustaba cómo le quedaba ahora.

Se recuesta en la cama, con la almohada apoyada en la espalda y la cabeza en la pared, con la mente volando hacia donde nunca pensó que acabaría.

Se pregunta si ella también estaría en su misma situación o si habría cogido el sueño.

Suspira.

Le gustaría poder salir de su apartamento y correr hacia el de ella, pero no sabe dónde vive.

De todos modos, ¿qué haría allí? Seguramente ella lo mandaría al carajo y le daría un portazo en las narices.

Se tumba e intenta dormir un rato. Aunque solo sea un poco. Y olvidar, por un segundo, esa sonrisa que le quita el sueño.


	16. Lluvia

Ha empezado a llover. Está sola en su apartamento.

Llama a su madre, con la que habla solo un par de minutos porque está haciendo la cena y no quiere que se le queme el asado que está preparando. Le manda saludos a su padre.

Se aburre. Coge uno de los libros que tiene pendientes por leer y lo abre. Comienza a leerlo mientras se prepara una taza de chocolate caliente. Se sienta en la repisa de la ventana junto a su libro y el sonido de la lluvia cayendo como música de fondo.

Le está encantado. Es una historia trepidante sobre una historia de amor imposible, pero a la vez emocionante, porque no sabe cómo es posible que hayan conseguido estar juntos a pesar de los obstáculos.

Se para un segundo a pensar. El protagonista le recuerda demasiado e él.

Suspira.

Ahora no puede dejar de pensar en él cada vez que lee.

Mierda.


	17. Atrapados

Ha estado más tiempo de lo habitual en el trabajo, porque el jefe quería que ordenase unos papeles. Al menos no la ha visto en todo el día, porque ella estaba ocupada con otro asunto mucho más importante.

Lo único bueno de haber terminado tan tarde es que no hay nadie esperando el ascensor y no tiene que mantener conversaciones incómodas con gente que le cae mal o le es indiferente.

Sin embargo, cuando se abren las puertas del ascensor está ella dentro, que se sorprende tanto de verlo como él.

Se quedan callados todo el trayecto.

De pronto se para en seco. Ella se pone nerviosa porque no le gustan los sitios cerrados. Él la calma, diciéndole que ya se pondrá en marcha.

Hermione no consigue relajarse, por lo que acaba tirada en el suelo, queriendo llorar.

Él se agacha junto a ella. Y la abraza.

Y permanece así un buen rato.

En silencio.


	18. Vergüenza

Aún le tiemblan las piernas por lo ocurrido en el ascensor.

Él insistió en acompañarla hasta su apartamento, a pesar de la negativa de ella, asegurando encontrarse bien.

Parecía no aceptar un no por respuesta. Hermione quería gritarle y mandarle al carajo, pero no dijo nada.

Le daba vergüenza que viera dónde vivía, porque era un apartamento pequeño en el centro de Londres, sin ningún tipo de magia.

Aunque más que eso, era temor a que él se burlara, como había hecho hasta ahora.

Pero no lo hizo. Se limitó a ayudarla a subir las escaleras, puesto que ella se negaba a meterse en el ascensor. Por suerte, vivía en un tercer piso y fue agradable.

Al llegar a la puerta, él se aseguró de que estaba bien, le abrió la puerta con la llave —cosa que le sorprendió mucho que hiciera—, se despidió de ella y se desapareció, dejándola con ganas de más.


	19. Rosas

Hoy no la verá porque es sábado y hasta el lunes no sabrá si se encuentra bien.

Solo fue un susto, pero igual siente el deseo de volver a abrazarla durante horas.

Solo le consuela que al fin sabe dónde vive, por lo que siempre puede presentarse en su casa con cualquier excusa.

Comienza a dar vueltas en su apartamento, buscando un buen motivo. Se desespera, porque no entiende cómo es que no se le ocurre nada interesante.

Hasta que lo consigue.

Sí, ese parece ser un buen pretexto.

Cierra los ojos y se concentra. Llega hasta la puerta y piensa golpearla, pero se lo piensa mejor. ¿Y si aún está dormida?

No, es Hermione, ella nunca duerme hasta tarde.

¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

Niega con la cabeza. Deja la rosa que le ha comprado en el suelo con una nota:

«Espero que hoy te encuentres mejor»

Y se marcha. Ya la verá el lunes.


	20. Aromas

Lleva todo el día observando aquella rosa. No se puede creer que se atreviera a ir hasta allí y dejarle semejante regalo en la puerta de su casa.

Se siente idiota. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer ahora?

Tal vez si lo consultase con alguien…

¿Ginny? No, pondría el grito en el cielo. Y se enteraría Ron.

¿Luna? Ella nunca la juzgaría. Pero sigue con la duda.

Se muerde el labio sin saber qué hacer aún.

Coge la rosa y la huele. Tiene un aroma que le encanta. No parece una rosa común. Es como si estuviera hechizada. O puede que simplemente le guste porque va de parte de él.

Recuerda el pañuelo. También le gusta cómo huele. Son aromas distintos, pero hipnóticos. Si no fuera porque la tomarían por loca, los olería todo el día, a todas horas.

Se recuesta en la cama, echando a volar su imaginación, con la rosa junto a ella.


End file.
